Things & Wings
by twinkle957312081
Summary: rose is hiding something from the doctor not just small, this secret could risk the doctors life what will happen when he finds out about the flock, will disaster strike or will the doctor pull it off WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  rose and the flock are in danger
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Doctor!" rose called as the TARDIS began to buckle and lurch sending her flying across the console room hitting her head violently against the railing. The doctor was frantically moving around the control panel flicking switches, pulling leavers and hitting things with a hammer and by the time the shaking and lurching had stopped the doctor was already by rose's side tending to her injuries. Rose grumbled as blood trickled down from the newly cut gash in her forehead

"Rose since when did you not get a hold on the railing?"

"Since when you stopped giving me a warning to hold on"

"Well I don't always know when the Tardis is going to do that"

"Did you know this time?"

"Well …. Yes"

"So there we are aren't we doctor ….Doctor?"

The tall handsome man with spiky… ish hair in a brown suit with thin blue stripes was feeling around rose's forehead where it had been bleeding with a confused look on his face.

"Well that's odd"

"What's odd?"

"It's stopped bleeding and I haven't done anything to it"

"So…what's so bad about that?"

"I don't know?"

"Then why are we complaining about something good?"

"Well not only has it stopped bleeding but it's already completely scabbed up"

"And?"

"There is no way a human can physically heal that fast it usually takes at least 2 days for a cut like that to even begin to scab hmmm"

_**Crap nice one rose good thing I was planning on telling him soon In-fact today but now I think it should wait till tomorrow he seems under a little stress right now plus I'm feeling a little dizzy**_ thought rose.

"Rose…are you ok?"

"Hu...uh...Yea"

"I think you should get some sleep"

"Um…ok"

_**Aaaw he is sooooo sweet **_once rose was in the Tardis bedroom 1 out of the doctor's sight she gave her self a slap on the face thinking _**what am I thinking I can't crush on a 900 year old timelord he probably doesn't have any feelings for me anyway.**_

Sadly she hopped into the bed pulled the covers up and almost immediately fell asleep

Rose was wrong about the doctor and his feelings toward her for he was sitting in the office chair confronting the control panel having decided to think about how rose had began to heal so quickly later instead he was thinking almost the same thing as rose had been thinking about him _**this is the most I have ever had feelings for someone in my life but I'm 900 she's 19 she probably only comes for the adventures I doubt she has any liking toward me **_and with that he got up headed to Tardis bedroom 2 and napped well kind of slept

The next morning both the doctor and rose had forgotten about their doubts the night before and instead rose woke up to find a side table next to the bed with food on it _**breakfast! The doctor made me breakfast **_every other morning she had had to make her own because the doctor had been busy. She had only had the doctor's cooking a couple of times but she had to admit he could cook much better than any human. By the time__she had gulped down some beacon and egg on toast, a little omelet and a glass of juice she got up made the bed and turned to the door. She had been planning to go to the Tardis wardrobe next to change into something different but she didn't need to for there hanging on the door were cloths the kind rose usually wore though still a little different yet perfect (she didn't know why just was) there was a pair of bellbottom jeans, a dark grey almost black top, and a denim jacket. The doctor had picked something out for her _**now this is what you call unusual**_ rose quickly got dressed and made her way to the console room by the time she had gotten there the doctor was already wondering around the controls flicking switches and the usual stuff. He hadn't noticed her yet she could tell by the way he was muttering gibberish to himself. She didn't bother wait for him to notice though so she spoke anyway trying not to laugh at the way he jumped up at the sudden noise

"Rose don't do that"

"I only said good morning

"Yea…well…oh never mind…I see your wearing the cloths I gave you"

"Yes thanks and for the breakfast but how did you know I would like them?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just good with cloths and other people"

"Hmm very convincing"

"Anyway where would you like to go?"

"I don't know anywhere I don't mind"

"Ok how abou _ hang on"

"What?"

"That scab on your head"

"What about it?"

"It's gone it's completely healed"

_**I hope he doesn't decide to give me an x-ray**_

"Rose I'm going to give you an x-ray"

_**Damn**_

"I don't need an x-ray"

"And why not?"

"Nether do I want or need one"

"Well can I check your blood?"

"No that's just as bad"

"Look it's one or the other"

"And I said NO! How would you like it if next time we land on earth I drag you to the nearest hospital and tell them to check your blood with the help of police if I need to?"

"Oh alright but your not completely off the hook"

_**BINGO**_

….

"So where were we oh yea I was about to give you an x-ray"

"DOCTOR!"

"Alright, Alright I was only kidding"

"Good'

The doctor started to push more buttons and hammer gears all the while he was thinking and the doctor thinking is never good in a normal situation.

_**Hmmm I wonder what's up with rose she's not usually like this**_

_**your on to something doc**_

_**Since when did I have a voice in the back of my head? Hmmm**_

"Now than Rose what to do?"

"You have already asked that"

"Well?"

"Umm how bout the markets?"

"What, where which planet?"

"Planet EARTH doctor"

_**She had better not be thinking about taking me to that hospital any time soon**_

"Why Earth anyway"

"Oh I don't know maybe id like to visit my mother once in a while it's been more than 2 months"

"Fine don't bite my head off"

The doctor typed in the co-ordinates to the Tardis control panel

And walked around to the hand break

"Are you ready?"

"Yep"

The doctor and rose started to head for the markets then rose suddenly stops and looks at the opposite direction

"What's wrong rose?"

"Oh um nothing lets go. Now please"

_**Something is definitely up with rose**_

Rose wasn't paying any attention still looking the opposite way to the doctor

"Rose are you sure you're ok?"

"Hu…Yea I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine"

"Look I'm fine ok … doctor I'm going to find a bathroom"

"Rose wait!"

But rose had already run off leaving a tear drop on the gravel in front of the doctor.

The doctor slowly walked in the direction in which he had seen his young friend disappear with a sad and confused look in his eyes.

_**Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Has this got something to do with me?**_

Rose ran she didn't dare stop not until she could find somewhere she knew she could be alone…. eventually she came to a tree she decided she would be able to clime and hide in it had plenty of branches to sit and lie in…. _**ouch that hurt **_she had been kicked in the ribs she thought she had made sure there was know one else around she looked up into the branches to see 6 kids and a dog.

_**Damn I look for somewhere I can sit and think in peace and I find somewhere that's already taken**_

"Well I guess this place is occupied then"

She said with a grunt as she was kicked again loosing her balance this time and letting go of the tree. Falling the rest of the way down she landed heard on her wrist hearing it snap under the pressure feeling the pain strike through the rest of her body.

By the time she had recovered she got up and made her way for another tree nearby she wondered whether she would be able to climb this one considering her wrist was in agony she had already guessed it was broken by the way it was throbbing and dangling unevenly. _**Owowowowow I'm going to have to clime it somehow anyway thanks to those kids I can't do my special little trick**_

Rose edged her way slowly up the tree with one arm and both her legs trying not to wince at the amount of splinters she was gaining in her good hand. Once she found a suitable branch to lie on she slowly sat down, pulled out one of the handkerchiefs that happened to be in her jacket pocket, tied it around her broken wrist to act like a bandage and put a twig in to hold it in place when this was done she slowly lay down on her branch… and cried

_**Why can't I just tell him but even if I did he would still try to give me an x-ray anyway or he might think I'm more of a freak than him and through me out and worse yet he'd tell my mother and she would freak out because she doesn't know ether then she would call the police and arrest her own daughter for being a freak or she would somehow get the whole world to know about me and I would end up being taken away to be experimented on by scientists that don't even know what they are doing I may as well go build a burrow and stay their for the rest of my li-**_

A large sonic boom out of nowhere knocked rose out of the tree where she had been lying forcing her to fall hitting a couple of branches hard before crashing to the ground and laying there unconscious. It had happened so fast rose hadn't even been able to call out for help.

The doctor continuously walked along slowly kicking up dust after having lost path of rose. _**I knew I should have put a tracking device in rose she has always been the one who runs off or sneaks off. **_

Just as the doctor was finishing that thought he was strangely pushed backwards by an unseen force not soon after that the doctor heard a small but interesting beep _**beep beep **_he than recognized the sound as _**The boom detector **_(he couldn't come up with a proper name for it)

He looked at the devise and decided to follow where the sonic boom originated from. He ran along shaking or tapping his device every time the beeping began to die away to get it going again

He continued to run until he came to a very peaceful looking park with plenty of climbable looking trees but he wasn't at the site of where the boom had originated yet though he knew he was very close for the beeping had sped up. He walked along until he came to a tree and that's when the beeping became a long straight _**how can a tree create a sonic boom**_. That was when he noticed and forgot about the boom to concentrate on something else rose.

"ROSE!"


	2. Trees

**Chapter2**

We were heading to London England I think… well nudge and angel wanted to see big Ben so here we were walking in the direction of the markets as I was about to round the corner when I heard a voice a robotic voice a flyboy's voice I looked over at fang he'd noticed too. There where too many people around to do an up and away so the easiest thing to do was,

"RUN!"

"Run where?" said Fang

"I don't know"

"What about the park?"

"Angel what makes you think there's a park nearby?"

"Because were standing at the entrance"

"Oh"

"….."

"Max?"

"Yes what is it angel?"

"Are we going?"

"Hu yea" _**I hope there's a comfortable looking tree**_

_**Max you should have a rest**_

_**What do ya think I was planning voice?**_

_**You should watch what your doing when your thinking**_

_**What's that suppo-**_

SMACK! She had walked face first into a tree _**I ran into a tree? Now that is what I call stupid.**_

"Max?" asked fang

I looked at him and knew he was worried gave him a look that said 'don't worry about me' and began searching for a place to hide and maybe ambush the Flyboys from.

"Max? How bout up here?" asked Gazzy pointing up a tree.

"Perfect." I said, ruffling his hair and swinging up onto the lowest branch, "Come on." I said, climbing higher

Gazzy grinned and climbed up after me.

We sat in the tree for a few minutes, but after waiting a bit a blonde girl wearing a Denim jacket appeared at the bottom of the tree Max could tell she hadn't noticed them but as they watched the blond girl begin to climb Max and Fang gave a gesture to the others to get back Max was about to tell Fang to get back as-well

But instead Fang pushed max back with a look in his eyes max couldn't make out _**He likes you **_

_**What do you think you know voice**_

_**He's very protective of you**_

_**Hu since when **_

Max watched as Fang slightly kicked the girl in the ribs watching her grip loosen as she looked up at us and said something we didn't quite catch… he kicked again this time dislodging her from the tree and she fell we continued to watch her as she crashed to the ground wincing as we herd her wrist crack and within only moments later she was up on her feet again and ran until we could no longer see her through the tree branches

"Angel did you get anything from her?"

"Something about wanting to have somewhere to sit in peace and think"

"Well at least she wasn't trying to attack us… Nudge are you ok?"

"I don't know Max, it umm… How do I explain it. Its like a um sonic yeah well sonic thing how awesome would that be to have like a sonic bomb or something hay Gazzy Iggy can you make a sonic bomb than we could seriously kick some fly-boy but like max did years ago with the erasers and than that big fight fang hade with ari at the beach and than max kissed fang awww that was sooo sweet you guys make the perfect couple hmmpmmhm"

Iggy finally slapped his hand over her mouth

"How can you tell it's sonic?" max asked

"I don't know I can just sense it … something's about to happen some sort of sonic energy like when you know Iggy and Gazzy are working on a bomb and you can just tell and its like pulling things in hay like when were shopping and I need to go look at all the shiny diamonds and you pull me away like that but I love diamonds can we go shopping for diamonds Max oh please pretty please with cherries on top covered in chocolate ohh chocolate…"**cuboomo **"…I like those little heart shaped ones with white chocolate swirls yummmmm"

"Nudge was that the bomb"

"Uh yeah give it about 2 seconds" nudge said griping tight of the branch everyone else but max saw so they were followed nudge's actions

"Till what? Uhhhhhhh" exclaimed max while being hurtled backwards and into several trees each cracking and braking at the force and her keep being plummeted through more and more trees

"MAX!" Fang called sounding alarmed for once

"Does anyone care about me?" said Total popping up out of Angel's jacket

"Yes" said angel "but your not the one who's being plummeted through trees right now are you?"

"What who is being plummeted huh where is max?" asked total confused

"Max is!" fang said even more alarmed than before

After about 20 seconds fang was to anxious

"Nudge can I go check and find Max now? Is it all over?"

"Umm… Yes"

And with that fang shot up into the air above the tree unfurled his wings and swooped to the ground folding his wings back in incase the girl he attacked earlier was still around. When his feet touched the ground he began to run a few moments later we herd a cry but it wasn't from Max but from a man it sounded like he shouted "rose"

Fang didn't care about this though all he cared about now was whether Max was ok so he ran on following the trees with odd shaped holes through them the more trees he passed the more worried he got _**how many trees does it take to stop someone or at-least slow them down from the force of a sonic boom**_ eventually he spotted max lying against a tree unconscious _**gee what is it with trees these days**_ he ran over to examine her wounds

She was covered in grazes and scratches with blood everywhere he could tell that her knee was dislocated by the odd way it sat there and he could feel that her arm was broken _**oh Max **_he thought as he suppressed a sigh she was lucky enough to have been wearing jeans and a leather jacket (he still didn't know where she got it) for these were now ripped to shreds around her body. He knew she was alive for he could see her breathing small quick breaths infact he was amazed she had even survived… no ordinary human would even last just one of those trees. Fang needed his gear that was back with the tree with his first aid kit but he couldn't leave max here he couldn't risk any more people finding out about them not after he had been to hospital from a sighting of a normal human when he had been attacked by Ari plus there wasn't a hospital nearby anyway. This was to become the final option. So instead Fang slowly lifted her up ran a couple of steps whipped out his wings and took of above the trees where he was well hidden out of sight… well not really but no-one saw him anyway. By the time Fang had reached the tree the rest of the flock had already noticed

"O M G" nudge stammered

As fang folded in his wings and carefully laid max down between two branches of the tree

"Is she going to be ok" Gazzy asked

"I hope so" said Fang "Angel can you get the first aid from my bag?"

"Wow that was a long sentence for you to say" anyway "Iggy got it earlier"

Angel tapped iggy's hand so he knew where she was and handed her the first aid. Once she had it she easily walked along the branch she was perched on and gave it to fang. He gave his nod of thanks and began his work. The first thing he did was try to stop the blood flow… when he had done there was still a slight trickle but he didn't worry too much next he put anesthetic on but he didn't have much left so he only put it on the cuts and grazes that were the most likely to get infected. The next step was the heard one he couldn't put band-aids on all of her injuries because if Max woke up covered in Band-aids she wasn't going to be very happy at least he was going to have to bandage up her broken arm that would cover a couple of scratches. He'd had to get Iggy to re locate Maxes dislocated leg because he couldn't tell where to push it and Iggy was able to feel his way around. By the time he was finished it was almost dark and there was no time find anywhere else to stay and anyway for some reason Fang actuarially liked this tree so he gestured to the others to get comfortable they knew what he meant so angel went and told Iggy.

"Ill get rocks" nudge said "you know to put a fire on so we don't burn up the tree… Imagine that, a tree on fire that glows gold and takes ages to b_ goooooooooooold I want a tiara of gold how cool would that be running around like a little princess oh and with a diamond placed in the middle, ya know I still need to get max to take me shopping for dia_ hmph"

Once again Iggy had slapped his hand over her mouth and once it looked safe from her blabbering he removed it and almost immediately

"How many times do you have to do th_ hmmmphmphhmhmhmph"

This time it was fang who covered her mouth _**how does she come up with so many subjects to talk about and continuously blabber on about them **_Fang thought

"Nudge the rocks" Iggy said

"Oh yea… sorry"

She quickly jumped out of the tree opening her wings only a little to guide her drop pulling them back in when she reached the surface of the earth then disappearing out of fangs sight.

"So are we rid of miss blabbermouth?" Iggy asked sarcastically

"Yes for now" Gazzy chuckled

And that was when a question angel asked surprised him

"Fang why are you fiddling with Max's hair?"

Within seconds everyone's eyes were on him Iggy's too even though he was blind Fang quickly brought back his hand he hadn't even known he'd been doing it _**Crap why the hell was I doing that**_ moments later Nudge returned with a pile of rocks in her arms dropping them in the middle of the tree the others still staring at me she at down and looked over at me after following the others gases

"What?... What have I missed?"

"Fang was fiddling with Max's hair" Iggy replied

"What!" She cried her mouth dropping open

_**Oh-oh this is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooong night **_thought Fang.__


	3. Chapter 3

**I have started writing down whose Pov it is so it's easier to tell who's who at the times when it might get confusing **

**Chapter 3 **

Doctor pov

The doctor quickly knelt down to his unconscious friend and examined all of the scratches and splinters across her body _**oh rose! **_The doctor thought to himself as he turned over her left wrist with one of his handkerchiefs tied around it, he guessed it was holding it in place after being broken he could see this by the way it was still dangling a little at an odd angle. He didn't want to fix her up here so he lifted her up and began to walk.

"Huh!"

_**I could have sworn I just saw a wing, bigger than a hawk's too. **_The doctor couldn't think about this properly though he had to get to the Tardis… so he continued to walk.

As the doctor was walking through town Rose still in his arms people were continuously glancing at him with confused looks and then down at the unconscious rose and then around the area looking for cameras, probably thinking they were acting a scene for a movie coming out soon. The doctor was actuarially happy that they were doing that because it meant they kept out of the way. hurrah! No traffic

Rose pov

Rose flicked her eyes open suddenly sitting up and quickly slumping back down onto her bed screeching in pain

"Hang on bed?" she thought out loud

And that's when all her memories came flooding back

"I was at… no… in a tree and I got hit by something"

"A sonic boom"

"HUH!"

She hadn't noticed anyone in the room with her… then she noticed… she was in the Tardis… and that was the doctor's voice she had herd. She turned her head on the pillow and there he was sitting on a chair beside the bed with a grin on his face and a confused but happy look in his eyes

"glad your finally awake I was about to decide to give you an x-ray anyway" he said with laughter in his tone

"DON'T YOU DARE" Rose scolded

"I was only joking" the doctor replied taken back a little

"Good just had to be sure" she added "…um Doctor?"

He gave a slight jump having quickly returned from wherever his thoughts had been taking him _**yes very like him **_rose thought.

"So …um, Doctor why are you staring at me?"

"Huh… what… oh… ahh… well" the Doctor stammered "you see you were completely covered in scratches and splinters when I found you and half of them are gone now, I mean some of them had even began to scab already by the time I had carried you here and as I said the other day there is no way a human can physic_"

"WHAAT? Wow!, wow, wow, wow, wow!, wait!, wait, wait, wait, wait! You… carried me here?" Rose interrupted

The doctor gave an oops look as if he wasn't supposed to say that

"Well… yes" he said slowly

_**He carried me… he actuarially carried me and I wasn't even conscious when he did so that's kind of embarrassing but still it's really sweet too. **_

"So how did you find me anyway?" Rose asked

"Well I got pushed back slightly by the force of a sonic boom and my boom detector went off"

Rose chuckled slightly at the weird name trying to ignore the pain burning right throughout her body.

"So anyway I decided to follow it after loosing your trail" he continued "and see where the boom originated from, and… well it led me to you… well it was ether you or the tree or something else that I didn't see but my gear don't lie so it originated in that area. And the thing is if it originated so close to you than you should have been plummeted through trees… and, well… you should be dead and instead you only got booted out of the tree you were in… and before you ask I know you were in the tree because there were bits of your clothing in it"

"Ok?" Rose said barely storing what the doctor had said in her memories she thought she might even have a question mark rising above her head (not literally) but possible.

"Anyway you should get some rest" the Doctor said

"Um… yea ok" rose choked out quietly quickly beginning to wear out of energy.

The Doctor silently sat up and left the room without a sound, Rose still didn't know how he did that. She wriggled painfully until she managed to get into a comfortable position lying on her side where she hopefully wouldn't wake up screaming in pain. It took a while for her to fall asleep and drift into nothingness but by the time she did she could no longer feel any pain.

**Doctor Pov**

Once the Doctor exited Roses room he couldn't think of anything that needed to be done and he was nowhere near tired so he decided to explore his Tardis. It was kind of weird considering the Doctor hadn't actuarially been in every room in the Tardis they just kept popping up but he didn't really ever get the time to look he was ether trying to fix something talking to someone or exploring and investigating planets with Rose or something else… and sometimes he just couldn't bother or didn't think of the idea. He put signs on the rooms he had been in so he could tell which were which and whether he had been in them or not. The Tardis console had what all of the rooms were but the doctor preferred exploring and finding out for himself. As he wondered he looked in every seventh room he hadn't been in (he didn't know why but seven just seemed to be his favorite number for the day) muttering what they where as he peeked.

"Another bedroom"

"Games arcade"

"Eye dentist"

"Computer room"

"BANANA GROVE! Well I guess I do like my bananas… might come in handy… in a weird way"

When he had thought that was enough searching for the time being he decided to go hang around the swimming pool which also meant the library if you didn't get the point the swimming pool is in the library pretty strange but its there. By the time he got there he had remembered the wing he had seen earlier when carrying Rose, he had intended to go for a few laps in the pool but instead he rummaged through the library's B section in the info area he called it the info area even though he preferred the scientific name for the section it made it easy not to get mixed up (not that he ever did) but anyway eventually he came to all the bird info books, he selected a few pulled them off the shelf put on his glasses and found himself a comfy chair to sit in. the first book he had chosen was called 'universal bird dictionary' he chose this because he knew everything about earth birds and most of the others from other planets and regions but there were a couple he didn't know much about. As he flicked (and read) through the pages at lightning speed, he found very few birds with the right size, but the colors and the shape were wrong, from what he had seen, the wing he saw was a dark near black grey/blue color and was shaped almost the same as a hawks but bigger. When he finished the book he snapped it shut and placed it on the couch next to him having found nothing, so he picked up the next book called 'mythical birds' opened it and read. When he finished he had still found nothing and decided to give up for the time he considered looking it up on his console computer or in his newly discovered computer room but he decided to leave that for later plus he was beginning to feel pekkish he hadn't eaten much in the past few days he was busy thinking about other things and ignoring how much his stomach was growling without an invitation to make noise, he hadn't noticed he was actuarially that hungry so he began towards the kitchen annoyed that he hadn't found anything except about one non interesting fact that didn't really have anything to do with what he was looking for he let out a big groan and continued to walk.

**Sorry if you think I took a while to write this chapter considering its not as long as the others I couldn't think of anything more to write and I've had so many school things to do but please review and tell me if u like it thanks.**


End file.
